


Yogurt

by loki_god_of_sexiness



Category: Rush (2013)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_god_of_sexiness/pseuds/loki_god_of_sexiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James indulges Niki's love for yogurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yogurt

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon who gave me [this prompt](http://launts.tumblr.com/post/73847350688/prompt-idea-james-indulges-nikis-love-for-yoghurt-be). 
> 
> I'm laughing because of course the first two fics of mine in this fandom are going to be about yogurt.
> 
> Ah well. Hope you enjoy!

There was a nudge to his side and hair tickling his ear, making Niki twitch in discomfort. “Niki,” the gradually more annoying presence murmured softly.

“Gehen Sie weg. Ich schlafe, du Arschloch,” he muttered back, his brain not yet awake enough to process any English and his brow crinkling as he swatted at James, picturing him as a fly. Rat he may be, but he was never this annoying, as he liked to believe.

James laughed lightly, nipping at Niki’s ear. “I’ve no idea what you’ve said, but I will choose to take it as a compliment.” Niki gave an annoyed whine, which he would not admit to in the waking hours, and elbowed the blond in the side.

“I am sleeping,” he repeated the most important thing in English, his annoyance apparent in his voice as he purposefully rolled away. “You ensured I got no rest. Now go away.” If James wasn’t already annoying enough, and God and everyone else knew that he was, it did not help matters that Niki was still rather bitter about a race gone sour for him the day before. And as always, it happened to be James’ fault. Of course.

“I’m wounded, Niki. I really am.” Hunt scooted closer again, earning a groan. A child. James was a child, and the Austrian had brought it upon himself. “Here I was being kind. But, I suppose if you don’t want it…” Despite himself, his ears perked at that. But he was not to blame. He would be a fool to take anything for granted, as he had been well taught.

After a moment, he gave a dramatic huff, turning over with great effort to face James, blinking tiredly at him. “What do you want?” he snapped, pushing at his chest until there was a good ten inches between them.

James thought for a moment. “A great many of things.” He held his hand up, starting to count off. “A new helmet, a dog, perhaps a blowjob, if you’re feeling up to the challenge.”

Niki gave a frustrated growl, punching the blond in the arm. “Not what I meant, asshole. Get on with it. There must be some reason you have decided to wake me.”

The other man rubbed his arm as if it had actually hurt, giving Niki a look of mock shock. After staring at the Austrian for a good long moment, he rolled out of the bed and started walking towards the door that separated their rooms. Niki cursed, glaring at his back.

“I swear if you are simply mocking me-”

James waved a hand to shut him up. “Patience is a key virtue, my ratty friend.” He disappeared behind the door, though he kept it open enough that Niki could see a sliver of James’ room. But patience was not a talent that he often possessed, and he was grumbling under his breath after a few minutes of James having disappeared, rolling back on his side and yanking his blanket up over his shoulders. If he was going to wait, he might as well get his damn well deserved sleep.

The door creaked fully open again and James tsked. “Falling asleep already?” he started. “I must have really tired you out last night,” he teased with a wicked and obnoxious grin. With a sigh, Niki opened his eyes again. James was holding something behind his back, that stupid grin still on his lips as he stalked forward to fall to his knees on the bed. “Sit up.”

“I am not your whore for you to command.” Nevertheless, he sat up, letting the blanket crumple to the side as he eyed James’ hands curiously.

“Now close your eyes.” Niki’s eyes remained open and the blond’s narrowed. “I won’t give it to you if you don’t,” he threatened. With a huff, Niki did as he was told, holding out his hand as was expected. James’ hand reached toward his other, bringing it up towards the already extended one. Something cold and round was placed in the both of them and his brows knit even further. “And now you can open them,” James prompted after a moment of Niki doing nothing.

When he did, it took him a moment to recognize what was held in his hands. Yogurt. The damn idiot had gotten him yogurt. With strawberries in it. “What is this for…?” he asked cautiously, picking the spoon up from where it had slipped down in the bowl. “Are you planning to poison me, Hunt?” His eyes were narrowed as he took a bite, any anger or annoyance slipping helplessly from his grasp. The noise he made was rather embarrassing, and had James laughing.

“Why ever would I poison you, dear? Then I would have no one to annoy, and I can’t have that.” He grinned at Niki and he couldn’t even find it in himself to be mad at the man. “But I figure, it can be consolation for me beating your ass yesterday.”

That did earn his attention and once more, Niki punched James in the arm. “Asshole,” he muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note. Gehen Sie weg. Ich schlafe, du Arschloch means, "Go away. I'm sleeping, asshole."


End file.
